A hard drive disc (HDD) may include a magnetic media with a number of data tracks including one or more servo sectors storing positioning information. Before reading data from or writing data to a data track of the HDD, one or more read sensors of the HDD reads a servo pattern from a servo sector of the data track. Using the servo pattern, the HDD generates a position error signal (PES) that can be used to maintain centerline tracking of a transducer head along the data track during the read or write operation.